


素手-⑤

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: 素手 [4]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	素手-⑤

 

 

 

 

 

 

“农农，东西都收拾好了吗？”农农妈妈走进儿子房间里，看见儿子正在合上行李箱。

“都收好啦，放心吧妈妈。”

“对了，你今天早上五点多的时候尖叫了一下，妈妈担心得不得了哦。”农农妈妈用手撑住下巴，回忆着早上的情节。“妈妈进你房间一看，你叫了一会儿好像又睡着了，吓死妈妈了。”

“啊......我这个暑假经常做噩梦，正常的啦。”陈立农想起昨晚乱七八糟的梦，烦恼地抓了抓头发。早知道昨晚就不看那么多小说漫画了，他昨晚梦到的情节又变的曲折了不少。

“这回梦到了什么啊？”妈妈担心的问。

“嗯...就是我跟彦俊打架了，我们打的很厉害，没有人劝架，然后我把他打到出血了...妈你不是很会周公解梦吗，你快帮我解一解。"

“小孩子别信什么周公！”妈妈听了梦的内容，眼珠子转了一下，老神在在地挥了挥手说：“梦都是相反的！农农不要害怕啦！”

“嗯..."陈立农心不在焉的打算拉上行李箱的拉链。

“等等农农，妈妈有东西要给彦俊同学哈。”妈妈突然拿出来一个小礼物盒。“上回彦俊同学在我们家打工这么久，妈妈没有给他发工资，心里过意不去，这个礼物你帮妈妈送给他哈！不过你记得到了房间里再给他哈！让别的同学看见妈妈只送给他，被误会小气就不好了哦。”

陈立农拖着行李箱出家门的时候觉得自己别想那么多，说不定他能跟林彦俊开开心心玩一个暑假就是因为自己做了一个暑假的噩梦呢，因祸得福，不亏。

 

 

陈立农忘性大，篝火趴体那天晚上才记得把礼物送给林彦俊，刚好小鬼在门外喊他们吃饭，林彦俊还没来得及拆，就只好先塞到行李箱里。

那天晚上他们九个班里最铁的哥们儿都喝得挺多，区别就是年纪小的都睡死了，年纪稍长的几个人负责踉踉跄跄的把他们拖回去。王子异负责扛着醉死以后重了十公斤的陈立农和蔡徐坤回去，尤长靖扯着能自己行走并不停跳舞的朱正廷和嘴里叽叽咕咕左脚踩右脚念词的小鬼，林彦俊左手一个范丞丞，右手一个黄明昊。他们好不容易挪回了25楼，范丞丞和黄明昊这俩事儿逼突然说要去林彦俊陈立农的房间拿免费水喝，林彦俊吵不过他们，就放了两个好像醒酒了的小学鸡进房间，自己也歇一歇。

俩小学鸡特别听话，一进门一人拿一瓶水开了就咕嘟咕嘟的喝。林彦俊有气没地方发，转眼看见陈妈妈给他的礼物，心情稍微好了一点点，想看看阿姨送了些什么。

一打开，发现有两个东西，上面一层放着的是红色丝绒小盒子，一打开竟然是小小的指甲盖大的金猪项链。林彦俊突然语塞，这条项链看上去怎么这么像真金做的呢。放下丝绒小盒子之后他看了看下面那一层。

“噗——”“噗——”

两股水流从后面左右方花洒式喷向他的手和手上的礼物盒里面的......套套。

冈本001，超薄型的，阿姨真的好懂行。

“林彦俊！！”“解释！！快！！五秒钟以内我要知道这个礼物的所有故事！！”小学鸡一号二号一起大喊，林彦俊觉得自己的脑袋都要炸了。

 

 

五分钟后，机智小学鸡一号二号迅速整理完林彦俊辛酸单箭头陈立农的所有历程。

在学校风生水起，官场得意的风纪委员林彦俊情场失意，但好就好在得到了岳母大人的暗中助力。

专业红娘网顾问一号二号花三分钟给他提供了一套方案，并且没有问过林彦俊的意见就开始实施。

林彦俊虽然有点反感别人插手，但是他也没有真的阻止。

就当给自己放一天假吧，天天都是自己主动的话真的会累。

他放放心心的去黄明昊房间睡了一晚上，第二天六点多，就被从未早起但因为一种红娘的神圣责任感而第一次早起的李富贵老师给叫起来了。他的起床气其实很重，但是他还是坚持把李富贵给他交代的话一字不漏的都听了进去。

他看着李富贵一直在听隔壁，也就是他跟陈立农的房间的墙角。他刚想问，你找位置找的这么熟练，前几天有没有偷听。李富贵就突然从地上土拨鼠出洞一样跳起来说，出门啦出门啦，李弄出门找你去啦！你赶紧准备一下！

李爱文紧张的咽了一口口水。李富贵走到他面前拍拍他肩膀，兄弟，加油，我跟李饭橙真的只能帮你到这里了，你们好的话呢就干个爽，不好顶多就吵一架，爸爸为你祈福，快去吧。阿姨给你的法宝呢，对，这儿呢，揣好了。哎哟喂你这闷了一晚上臭的，效果估计不错，好好表现啊！

他出门之前说，不准偷听啊。富贵老师急的要捶墙了，你快走吧哎呀，不听不听我不听，时机很重要的啊兄弟！

 

 

戏演到这个环节真的很不容易，林彦俊不是易出汗体质，现在手心却开始出汗了。

澡洗好了，后面也洗好了，用的还是从家里带过来的必胜橘子汽水味沐浴露。他仔细思考了一下，把阿姨给的避孕套放在了洗手池旁边，他的第一次还是不希望被塑胶薄膜给打扰了。现在因为太紧张，他对陈立农凶了一通之后忘记说想好的台词，一心用那天两个人一起买的傻乎乎的润滑油弄湿自己的里面，然后拉开陈立农的裤链。

陈立农感觉下面一凉，林彦俊果然又要对他做奇怪的事情了，但是他昨晚看过的小说漫画里主人公们上床有些是因为心意相通，有些是为了肉体欲望。林彦俊究竟是属于哪一种呢？学校里的风纪委员林彦俊是沉稳但不低调的，是冷酷又有人情的，是喜欢硬碰硬的。只有两个人时候的林彦俊有时放肆大笑，有时说话犹豫不决，有时还会心情低落。他总是看不透这个人的真实面貌，这人在别的世界里好像已走得很远很远了，他允许自己探寻、发现、揭穿他的秘密吗。

林彦俊用沾着温温的润滑油的手撸了两下他的小兄弟，小兄弟感受到熟人的召唤很快精神了起来。

“我这么碰你这儿，舒服吗？”

陈立农感受到林彦俊用细腻的手心打着圈儿摩挲着顶部的小孔，老实地说，舒服。

小孔开始冒水了，确实舒服。林彦俊看着这个胀大了尺寸有点吓人的小兄弟，把屁股从陈立农的大腿上抬起来一点，弯着腰开始用另外一只黏糊糊的手按摩着自己的后穴。

“我这么搞你，舒服吗？”

林彦俊稍微握得更紧了一点，上下撸着越来越粗的那根。陈立农呼吸有一点不稳了，他呼了几口气，说很舒服。

草莓味真的好好闻，而且很催情，他另外一只手也把自己后面操的越来越软了。他把屁股抬起来，对准那个等了很久青筋都开始显露出来的阴茎慢慢地坐了下去。放松，他不停告诉自己要放松，看着底下躺着的陈立农开始咬紧嘴唇，他一遍一遍的提醒自己要慢一点。

插到一半的时候，他稍稍收缩了一下软的不行的后穴，然后他就顺顺利利的被微弱的吸力带着完全坐了下去。陈立农完完全全的填满了他一直等待着的地方。

他提着一口气问，你疼不疼。

陈立农迟疑了很久，松开嘴巴说，不疼，你技术好。

林彦俊把黏黏糊糊的双手在被单上抹了几把，然后看着陈立农隐隐约约的腹肌，扶着他的腰开始扭动起腰部来。他不想知道被蒙住双眼的陈立农的表情，就把头转向浴室那一侧的玻璃。他看见自己的饿了一晚上的腰很细，带动着因为情欲有了圆润形状的屁股慢慢的一上一下，他无人照顾的前端在上下摆动着流泪。

带着体液的两具肉体相撞时发出了啪啪响亮的水声。

他从来没有想到自己会以淫荡的跟AV女优有得一拼的姿势在卖力的上下运动着，他开始有意的插入一会儿退出去一半，左右在自己舒服的那个地方打一会儿转再接着上下动着。

陈立农听见林彦俊发出他从未听过的声音，说出来有些失礼，那很像李长庚看的AV里女孩子叫床的声音。林彦俊平时说话嗓音低沉，但这时候却发出猫叫一样转了好几个弯的哼哼声。

“呜......陈立农....是一个混蛋啊啊啊！”

林彦俊感受到快感了，他的耻尾肌在不自觉地收缩、放松。

 

 

陈立农觉得自己非常的失礼，这时候不应该分心的，他的双手似乎也因为不想分心而扶着林彦俊的胯骨，但是昨晚做的梦不可抑制的涌进他的大脑里。

林彦俊很久没有说过类似“干完架再干人”这种话了，但是昨晚他梦见篮球赛结束后他们打架打的很厉害，他一拳打到了林彦俊的肚子上，林彦俊吐了一口血，然后他不服输的冲上来对着陈立农的脸又是一拳。校园里一个人都没有，没有人过来劝架。最后陈立农气的要疯了，揪着林彦俊的头发把他扯到体育社专用的大澡堂里面。他打开一个小隔间的花洒，两个人从头到脚都湿了，他的表情应该非常可怕，林彦俊目不转睛盯着他的脸没有说话，任由花洒喷出来的水浇湿自己，他的嘴角还有血迹，脸上也脏脏的。

陈立农接下来做了一件让梦中旁观的自己后悔不已的事情，梦中的他因为情绪过于激动，底下早就勃起了。他突然把林彦俊推倒在隔间里面的大理石长条凳上，粗暴的扯开他的裤子，用手扩张着林彦俊的后面。林彦俊破口大骂，操你妈，老子他妈出血了都，给我住手！但是陈立农根本没有听见，他直接插了进去，林彦俊疼的紧紧闭上了眼睛，一句话都说不出来。陈立农发了狠劲抽插着，林彦俊伴着花洒喷出来的水柱哭了出来，两片嘴唇红红的，合不上，无助的颤抖着。陈立农想流星花园好假啊，林彦俊在水流里哭了，我看的一清二楚。旁观的他看见流进下水道的水流渐渐变红了，他生气到抓狂，大声叫着，你快点住手！阿俊都快疼死啦！但是他手手脚脚跟被捆死了一样，根本动不了。破口大骂的他看上去好傻。林彦俊突然大声喊着，妈的，陈立农你个混蛋！

对，就跟刚刚林彦俊动情时候喊出来的那句话一模一样。陈立农绝望的想着，自己的噩梦怎么会成真了。

 

 

即使陈立农的双眼被带子遮着，林彦俊也知道他在走神，尽管陈立农的两只大手在稳稳的扶住他有点脱力的屁股。林彦俊不知道是自己的屁股小还是陈立农的手比看上去的大，现在他上上下下的力气全部都来自于那双唯一让他安心的大手。林彦俊发着浪的大声呻吟着，无意义的啊啊声被催情的草莓味润滑油打乱地支离破碎的，林彦俊心里的酸水也翻过来覆过去。他叫的真的很大声，不知道隔壁两个臭孩子会不会听见。

“陈立农是...一...个...啊啊啊...混！蛋！”

林彦俊觉得自己很快就要潮吹了，他的眼泪正在哗哗的涌出来，聚成很大的一滴一滴，一点一点的落下。

听不到陈立农青涩的类似小狗狗的唔啊唔啊的叫声，林彦俊想，你怎么可以除了喘气一点反应都没有呢，舒服的话就叫一叫，让我知道啊。你那个都这么硬了，你怎么都不做做表情。不过也是因为你眼睛被我遮住了，反正都怪我吧。

他终于射出来了，一股一股的喷到陈立农尚未练成的腹肌上。这时候陈立农突然用力的捆着他的胯骨，出力抽插起来。林彦俊惊讶的发现陈立农的腹肌一秒就浮现了出来，陈立农烫的不行的那根越来越涨了，陈立农那根一边戳刺着将他的自尊毁灭的那一点一边微微跳动着。林彦俊已经叫不出来，身体也脱力的倒在陈立农身上，他的眼泪擦到陈立农胸口的衣服上，他前面正在流水的那个小洞因为陈立农的取悦流的更加欢快了，林彦俊心里暗暗骂自己是个骚货。

陈立农终于射了出来，不过他快速的抽了出来，只是留了一点点在穴口。林彦俊以为陈立农射在自己里面了，吓得紧紧把正在退出的陈立农的头部夹了一下，穴口被浓精的温度烫到缩得更紧。林彦俊觉得很害羞，这么一刺激他前面的水流的停不下来，就跟......失禁了一样。拜托快点流完吧，林彦俊觉得自己是丢脸专业户，这时候陈立农居然把领带给扯下来了。

陈立农抱着林彦俊坐起身来，林彦俊暗暗感谢陈立农装作看不见他刚刚才停止潮吹的前面。刚做完气氛旖旎，林彦俊赤裸着身子仿佛撒娇般抱着陈立农，脸埋在他的肩膀上，好一会儿都不肯抬起来。陈立农也抱着林彦俊，轻轻拍着他的后背，仿佛在叫他消消气。

 

 

陈立农一边摸着林彦俊的背安抚他，一边劝说自己要冷静。现在他处于结果B：“他跟林彦俊做了”的状况里，正在思考原因。寻找原因就要提出假设A，假设成立就可以从A推到B。

双重否定表肯定，如果假设非A可以有效削弱结论B，就代表A是成立的。

刚刚陈立农一直在思考，A=林彦俊喜欢他吗？

现在他觉得不然，A应该是林彦俊希望陈立农喜欢林彦俊，而他要证明非A：林彦俊不希望陈立农喜欢他。如果这个非A不能推到B的场景事件：他们两个会做爱，那么就证明A成立。

想法需要行动检验，但是他不希望伤到阿俊。不管结果如何，他们都必须要可以做朋友。

 

 

陈立农非常轻，非常慢的说，阿俊，以后不要这样子了，你会很疼的。

他想看看林彦俊的反应，他是什么表情？

但是林彦俊的手死死的箍住他，他根本挣脱不开，就只好继续抱着他。

 

 

林彦俊抱着陈立农，刚刚的眼泪其实还没有流完，有点尴尬，他没想到最后竟然真的不需要用套。

 

他想着：妈妈啊——陈妈妈啊——老天野啊——这个人好像不想要我啦，他说的这是什么话啊。

 

 

 

 

 

-TBC

 


End file.
